A Crows Flight
by pococo
Summary: When he was young Hinata moved to America due to his mother's marriage. There he discovered his love of Volleyball and along with his best friend aimed for the Olympics and a gold medal. When the chance came his team ended up only winning the Silver Medal, his team blamed him for their loss and failure. Losing his passion he moves back to Japan and finds his passion once more.


PROLOGUE

He could still remember it even now…

The roar of the crowd washed over him. Taking a deep breath Shoyo Hinata-Campbell looked around the arena he was in. From his position he could see his team mates and their eager excited faces. The score was 24-24 in the 3rd set. And they, the American Men's Volleyball team, were against Germany's for the Gold Medal in the Summer Olympics.

Shoyo couldn't help but grin. Soon they will win and take home the gold. Adrenaline pumped as he gazed over to his best friend who turned and grinned at him too. Shoyo couldn't help but think back to when the two were children younger than they were now.

* * *

_The sun had set a few hours ago and two young boys were gazing at the stars pointing out ones they had recently learned in their science classes. Every few second's laughter would pop up. After calming down they would go back to pointing._

_"Hey Shoyo!" The boy next to him said shoulder length black hair tossed around his head as he sat up. The wind picked up swaying the trees as Shoyo looked at his friend inquisitively._

_"Yeah, Ethan?" Shoyo replied his orange hair becoming messier as the wind picked up._

_"You really love Volleyball right?" Ethan grinned. "I do too. One day I want to become an Olympic Gold medalist. Let's try together! I'll be your setter and you'll be my spiker. You can even be the Ace!"_

_Shoyo's face lit up as he jumped up from where sat and tackled his best friend to the ground._

_"H-Hey get off! Shoyo!"_

_"I'm so happy. Yes lets! Let's become Gold Medalist's together!" Shoyo giggled and Ethan sighed grinning all the while._

_"Together."_

* * *

He and Ethan had spent many years polishing their skills. When Shoyo had realized that he wouldn't be getting any taller, something that was a bit of a handicap in his chosen sport, he started training his jumping power to become the spiker he had promised his best friend he would be. Soon enough he had become rather well known for his jump and was scouted for the American team along with his best friend who was well known for his amazing control when he was setting.

They had defeated all the teams before them and here they were at the stage of their dreams…

So why was it that after the match he stood alone? His team was around him yes but they ignored him. Memories of after the match invaded his mind. Of their opponent sending the ball to their side of the net and of him… missing. His not being able to send the ball back to their opponent caused them to lose the match and his team had blamed it all on him.

Even Ethan…

* * *

_"What the hell Shoyo! You missed the ball and we lost. We were so close to the gold medal and now we've lost!" Shoyo looked around at his team mates as they all glared at him blaming him for their loss. He could tell even if they didn't voice it out loud._

_"Aren't you supposed to be the amazing 14 year old player who had amazing jumping ability and you couldn't even reach the ball?" Ethan said his words coated in poison. Shoyo wanted cry and was tempted to but he just turned around, his hands clenched into fists._

_"It isn't my fault… Volleyball is a team sport you know?" He whispered as he ran away from the court. From the side he could see their coach trying to reach out to stop him to remind him that they still have to accept their Silver medal but Shoyo didn't care._

_He might have liked their coach who genuinely liked Shoyo and didn't mind his hyperactive ways; his coach who privately taught him a lot of what he knew and supported his dreams. But Shoyo just didn't care. He needed to get out of there._

_The arena was choking him, strangling him, and he needed out right then and there. He needed to get away from Ethan, from the fans, the spectators, and his judging team mates._

_Even when he exited the arena and was outside he could swear he felt the disapproving eyes of his team and fans._

* * *

After that his family had found him sobbing under a tree. His bottled emotions had finally exploded telling them what had happened with the team. His little sister Natsu had hugged him tightly while his step brother handed him a tissue.

His parents had been furious his mother wanting to talk to the coach immediately and his father wanting to yell at the team that was supposed to support each other but put the blame for a loss on one person who couldn't help it.

Shoyo had put a stop to it immediately giving one large sigh his eyes not as expressive as they usually were.

"I want to go home." He told them quietly. Everyone had looked at each other with concern for the red head before agreeing.

They could always ask the coach to send his medal to their home…

* * *

He couldn't stand Volleyball anymore. The sport that he had cherished and had so many good memories of was tainted by that day. He could still hear them taunting him, telling him he was the reason they lost and America had lost the gold.

Sighing, the usually hyperactive boy tossed around in his bed. His curtains were closed and the room was dark despite it being two in the afternoon.

He couldn't stand it here anymore. Everywhere he looked he would be reminded of his failure. Even his own house that he shared many memories with his (ex?) best friend in hurt him.

Jumping when he heard his door open harshly the sudden onslaught of light pouring into his room blinded him temporarily. Once his eyes adjusted he spotted his mother glaring at him hands on her waist.

"Mom?"

"Shoyo. You can't keep this up. This isn't healthy." Shoyo grumbled looking away. His mother sighed as she walked into his room and sat her-self on his bed.

"Shoyo. What would you think of moving back to Japan?"

Shoyo started. He had not been back to Japan since he and his mother left when she married an American and they moved to be with him and his young son. Shoyo knew he had some relatives back in Japan who could house him if need be and to be honest he would really like to go back to Japan if just to explore his culture and homeland some more.

"I wouldn't be opposed Mom but…"

"But nothing. Shoyo you're wasting away here. I… I can't stand seeing you like this. You won't be alone. Eventually we will come to Japan to live with you as well but… you need to live again. Being like this isn't good for you."

"Mom...!"

"It's okay Shoyo. Maybe… Maybe in Japan you'll get your passion back."

Shoyo doubted it but he would humor his mother anyway.

* * *

It is not until he has been living in Japan for a couple months, enrolled for his 3rd year of Middle school (again) that he sees a video of a match with the player known as the 'Small Giant' that he gained the passion for Volleyball back.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry potential OOC im very new to Haikyuu heh. Also I know nothing about how recruitment and team building for the Olympics is so forgive me. I also dont know if legally 14 year olds are allowed to play Volleyball in the olympics lets just pretend they can...


End file.
